


your smile that is worth more than any other beverage

by unmyeong



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Goldenness
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmyeong/pseuds/unmyeong
Summary: A long day of practice with Kim Jibeom buying drinks for Bong Jaehyun but turns out his expectations weren't as smooth as he thought.





	your smile that is worth more than any other beverage

On a rainy day during the summer season, everything went dark. But from where he stood from the darkness there went a young man going out of the building wearing his adidas jacket. 

“Jibeom-ah. Where are you going?” Daeyeol, who noticed the younger one, immediately asked.

It was another day where they’ll spend the whole day practicing in their company; It’s a normal day.

“I’ll just buy drinks, hyung. It’s a break after all.”

Daeyeol was flustered. It’s not like Jibeom is always like this but it feels like his urgent move exerts some vague effect.

“Ah, okay. Okay.”

Jibeom smiled and nodded as he opened the door of their practice room. It wasn’t really his plan to go out the building—not on this rainy day. He just went to the nearest vending machine to buy 2 Sprites in a can. It may be a bit funny but Jibeom isn’t as weird as what Daeyeol thought today.

The moment that those cold cans reached his hold, Jibeom hurriedly ran back to the practice room. 

Holding 2 cans, Jibeom asked Donghyun. “Donghyun-ah, have you seen Jaehyun?” Donghyun shrugged because the other boy’s too busy enjoying his best friend’s company. Jibeom just rolled his almond-like eyes and thought, “You really can’t trust people who are in love.”

Jibeom searched the place. The canned Sprites are about to lose its coldness and if that happens, it won’t be as tasty as before. 

He was about to go back to their practice room until he heard some people laughing. Jibeom followed their voices and as to what surprised him, it was Youngtaek holding his phone as if he’s recording someone and what made Jibeom more upset is that it was Jaehyun, holding a cup filled with Coca-Cola in it acting like he’s in a cola commercial.

Jibeom, looking all blank, glanced on the 2 canned Sprites resting on his soft palms which already lost the coolness in it. 

“Jibeom-ah!”

A loud voice echoed from where they are and it was Joochan looking for him.

Youngtaek and Jaehyun noticed that Jibeom was there, looking at the two of them holding the beverages he bought a couple of moments ago but Jibeom was so ashamed that he immediately ran and gave Joochan the canned Sprites.

“What do you want me to do with this?” Joochan astonishingly asked as if it was his first time seeing this drink

“Of course drink it, you dumb.” 

Jibeom sounded really pissed. But since Joochan likes to receive or get other people’s food & drinks, the boy looked so happy and gave Donghyun the other one. 

Time went by so fast that it was almost 8 PM and they all need to go back to their dorm already to rest. It was a tiring day but all of them were thankful that it wasn’t that hot after all even if it’s a summer season because it kept on raining.

Jibeom was silent the whole remaining period of their practice. It was a bit bothersome for some members because they all know that whenever they spend time together, Jibeom will always be the one to crack some jokes or just randomly tease Jaehyun out of nowhere.

“Jibeom-Hyung, are you okay?” the youngest, Choi Bomin, laying his soft touch on his hyung’s shoulder calmly asked

“Yeah Bomin-ah, don’t worry.” Jibeom then only gave him a glance and a short empty smile with his eyes curved yet still explains that he is not doing well.

Everyone thought that maybe Jibeom was just as tired as them so they just ignored and went to their dorm because it’s getting pretty late plus they still need to do some house chores.

The whole ride going to their place was different. Joochan and Jangjun are still as loud cracking some puns and Bomin is still as energetic because his seal-like laugh is surrounding the whole vehicle. Youngtaek was sleeping the same with Seungmin. Donghyun, sitting beside Bomin couldn’t sleep and is complaining in the corner because, “They are so loud.” he said. Sungyoon listening to his music and looking outside the window and Daeyeol beside the driver who also seemed focused on the road. 

Everyone are doing their own thing except for Jaehyun and Jibeom who seemed uncomfortable the whole time. Usually, Jaehyun and Bomin are always laughing like there’s no tomorrow because they’re the ones who easily laughs but this time, Jaehyun is silent, looking towards Jibeom’s direction, worried and puzzled. “What did I do wrong?” he kept on asking himself. Jibeom on the other hand is like Sungyoon listening to some of his music while looking outside which is so not him because he often join Jangjun and Joochan for the jokes. 

It was really unbearable for everyone to see them like that but they already knew what’s up. It’s not like this is the first time that Jibeom and Jaehyun are not in good terms so the members just ignored and enjoyed the moment they have.

-

Making it to their dorm, the members immediately went straight to their rooms to change and to lie on their bunk beds. 

“Hey we still need to eat” Daeyeol said to everyone who are obviously uninterested because they’re already too tired to eat.

“We need to eat. Let’s go” their Sungyoon hyung knocked their doors that made everyone come out their rooms.

Minutes have passed and they are all done eating their food stored in the refrigerator. After that, everyone did their own thing: washing their faces, brushing their teeth and applying some on their faces for their skin care routines. Bomin’s the one who’s assigned to wash the dishes but Jaehyun helped by bringing the plates to him.

Jaehyun’s mind seemed to be flying because he looked all blank while delivering the plates to Bomin. “Hyung, are you okay?” he asked. “Yes I am, why would i not be?” Jaehyun smirked and left Bomin.

Jaehyun went to the bathroom only to see Donghyun applying something on his face. This kid is really concerned about his skin. “Ah, i’m sorry.” Jaehyun was about to close the door until Donghyun said, “Just talk to him, he’s at our room. Bomin knows already so don’t bother.” Jaehyun was surprised. He was clueless on what’s going on in Donghyun’s mind but he already got it the moment the younger one said ‘him’. 

“Should I?” Jaehyun kept on asking himself. “But I didn’t do anything wrong!” He ruffled his smooth blonde hair while biting his thumb standing in front of their own room. Donghyun came out of the bathroom and said, “Just go.” and went straight to Joochan’s room for a while.

Jaehyun laid his questioning eyes to Donghyun entering Joochan & Daeyeol’s room but ended up opening the door and to what comes to his view is a man lying on Donghyun’s bed playing some games in his phone. 

Jaehyun closed the door and softly said, “Jibeom-ah?” the latter didn’t respond maybe because he’s wearing his earphones and he’s too busy on his game. Jaehyun sulked a bit for this is the first time that Jibeom ignored him after he called his name. Jibeom is always aware of his presence that even if his sleep is as deep as the deepest ocean, he will always wake up whenever his name comes out from Jaehyun’s soft pinkish lips.

Jaehyun was about to open the door and go out until, “Why?” Jibeom asked, lying down & still looking at his game. “Are you mad at me?” Jaehyun went straight to the point. “Why would I be mad at you?” Jibeom asked without moving. “Nothing, you just seemed to be.” Jaehyun answered while playing with his hands. 

Then an awkward silence happened. Jibeom wasn’t even giving any sign that he cares because he just keeps on looking at his game. Jaehyun was upset and said, “Yah, Kim Jibeom. Are you really going to ignore me like this? You’re disappointing me.” that was when Jibeom finished his game and immediately put his phone away still lying down while looking at Jaehyun who’s about to cry any moment.

Another awkward silence happened with Jibeom looking straight to Jaehyun’s eyes and Jaehyun who’s really sad. After a couple of seconds, Jibeom moved leaving a huge space beside him tapping the bed as if he’s telling Jaehyun to lie down with him. The latter seemed to get his point and followed him right after only to be hugged by Jibeom while laying beside each other.

“Jibeom-ah.” Jaehyun called while resting his face under Jibeom’s neck.

“Hmm?” Jibeom responded with his eyes closed while hugging the sulky Bong Jaehyun.

“Are you still mad at me?” 

“You know I couldn’t stay mad at you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun sounded like he’s about to tear up but the latter was fast enough to loosen his tight hug and look at him having their eyes matching just like how the stars were made to be with the moon.

Jibeom gently caressed Jaehyun’s soft cheeks and said in a low pitch of his voice, “Shhh. It’s fine.” that made the latter wrap his arms around him again resulting Jaehyun’s face being buried on Jibeom’s neck for the second time.

“You really want to spoil me huh.” Jaehyun jokingly said.

“Aren’t you already?” Jibeom on the other hand with his eyes closed responded.

“Yah. What did you say?” Jaehyun, as if he wants to have another fight with Jibeom but the younger one only smiled giving Jaehyun a forehead kiss and answered, “Nothing.” and hugged him again.

It was a very sweet moment for the both of them and what makes it sweeter is that it still feels like the first time whenever it happens.

“Jibeom-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you seriously upset that you didn’t get to give me the canned Sprite? You can just give it to me.”

“No.”

“Then why were you upset?”

Jibeom shrugged without looking at Jaehyun.

“I was afraid that I might lose your smile.”

Until then, the night was surely great enough for the two of them to have their time together. Jibeom never stayed mad at Jaehyun for a long period of time. It is always like the moment that Jaehyun went to him, it means he already accepted defeat and hug Jaehyun like nothing happened. It was as if Jaehyun, who belongs to his home came back and it was Jibeom who will still and will always accept him. It was a long day but for Jibeom and Jaehyun, it’s just another one to have small conflicts and come out stronger just to be with each other’s arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is alli (@bominkst) and this is my 2nd (really short) story for this page hehe. It took me really long to write again and focus on my own craft because I had through some writing ~phase~ that I don't want to feel again so that I can continue on writing my mind. If you're reading this note, thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you opened this just to read a piece of my imagination. If you have something to say please please please feel free to let me know on the comment section or DM me, if it's okay hehe.
> 
> I hope you liked it, I was just trying to imagine some bongbeom moments because everything they do makes me want to scream my lungs out lol anyways, my first story here was a DaeYoon/Ajae Prince one. If you want, you can check it here :) 
> 
> Let's keep on supporting Golden Child for 100 more years and let's stream Let Me <3  
> Thank you so much for your kind consideration, I hope you will all have a sweet day ahead!
> 
> \- alli (@bominkst) xx


End file.
